At Home with Dutch
| image = Image:Rdr_home_dutch.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater | end = Blackwater | prereqs = | giver = Harold MacDougal | location = Cochinay | rewards = Binoculars | previous = Edgar Ross mission strand: "Bear One Another's Burdens" | next = Harold MacDougal mission strand: "For Purely Scientific Purposes" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston is visiting Harold MacDougal when Nastas enters and says he knows where Dutch Van Der Linde and his gang are located, and that young men from the reservation are joining him and performing mischief, and that he and his gang are holed up in the hills in Cochinay. The three head out after the gang. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Edgar Ross mission: "Bear One Another's Burdens" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with Nastas and Harold MacDougal to Cochinay. *Climb the cliffs to reach the cave. *Survive the miners' ambush. *climb up to the Cochinay overlook. *Silently kill the scout. *Use the Binoculars to survey Dutch's camp. Mission Details John must get on his horse and follow Nastas to the quest location. Upon arrival, the Professor will submit to his fear of the outdoors and flee, leaving the player alone with Nastas, which begs the question of why he even goes in the first place. Simply approach Nastas, and a cutscene will show John climbing on top of the cliff before helping him up. There will be a wooden wall that, once Nastas has gone over, will be impossible for Marston to climb. The player will have to climb a few steps left of the wooden wall. After climbing two low rocks, there'll be a small cliff on the wall that are possible to hold onto by jumping at it. The player then has to hold onto this as they move across the large gap. Upon reaching the other side, just follow the path to Nastas. Follow Nastas as he leads John into some old mining caves. A cutscene will spark, showing him being attacked by a madman, and cut in the arm before killing him. A cart filled with TNT will roll into the cave, and as the player rushes outside, three men will waiting to surprise John. Take them out and approach Nastas, who'll say that he's hurt too bad to carry on, before telling John to go on without him. Go to the yellow marker on the map, and begin climbing. Simply follow the path from here on, as there's really just the one way the player can go, and simply climb. After a couple of climbs, there will be a faceoff with a grizzly bear. A good tactic is to take out a shotgun and use Dead Eye. To make sure, paint two hits in his head, but one close-range with the shotgun should be enough. After taking care of it, keep climbing. Eventually John will come to a plateau with a dead Big Horn and a curved piece of rail track leading to a closed entrance on his left. Watch it, there's a cougar up here. Don't die, since that last checkpoint was back with Nastas. After killing it as well, move over to the next yellow dot and keep climbing. There aren't anymore dangerous animals. Upon reaching the top, the player see a Native American. He will have to be dealt with, silently. This rules out all weapons except for the more subtle ones. Useing Throwing Knives or the lasso to take him out, the player then picks up his binoculars. Simply find evidence of Dutch van der Linde in the camp, which isn't too hard. Just pan a little left, and he should emerge from a tent and end a lawman life, immediately afterword Dutch will spot and shoot at the player, but he misses and hits only the binoculars, knocking John out. The player will wake up back in Blackwater with MacDougal and Nastas, and after a short cutscene, the mission is over. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Nastas or MacDougal. *Kills his own, Nastas' or MacDougal's horse. *Uses any non-stealth means to kill the scout with binoculars. *Dies. Encounters *While traveling to Cochinay, the player will encounter up to three hunters shooting at buffalo. This is a scripted event used to initiate a conversation with Nastas regarding the inevitable extinction of the buffalo. Since this a scripted event, many unusual things can occur: **The buffalo will never flee from the player or the hunters like they would if encountered outside of this mission. Instead, they run around in a preset area, rarely straying too far from the hunters' line of sight, and always returning to the area if they stray too far. **A buffalo will never die from being shot by the hunters; although they will fall over after taking enough bullets, they will "pop" back up and continue running after a few moments. However, the player can still kill the buffalo and skin them as normal. **Killing the hunters or their horses will not cause them to flee or become aggressive. Instead, they will continue hunting the buffalo as normal, even on foot. *If the player has already unlocked the Manifest Destiny trophy/achievement, the above will not occur as all of the buffalo will be dead already. Trivia * Oddly enough, though Dutch gets a direct hit on the binoculars, they are fine for the rest of the game. * Replay the mission after completing the storyline. Kill the bear and go to the checkpoint where the cougar is, kill the cougar and step in the checkpoint. Don't go to the next checkpoint but jump off to the cliff to commit suicide. Select "Retry from checkpoint" and you will now spawn back at the cougar spot. The bear however is back alive. Descend to the bear location. The bear is now tame and won't attack you; he will just stand there and walk around. The bear will not even attack you if you shoot/punch it. * During the first cut scene, shorty after Nastas arrives, You will hear MacDougal refer to him as a "savage." This is the first indication that MacDougal is clearly racist to some extent, against the natives. This is supported by many other encounters with him later in the game. * This is the first mission in which you encounter snow. * After killing the cougar, John must climb a series of ledges going north. Once he has done that, there will be a ledge he must climb going west. Climb the ledge, and just a few feet in front of John will be a bald eagle. This must be scripted, because it is always there once you climb the ledge. Glitches *It is somehow possible to get 140% accuracy on this mission (Uncomfirmed PS3) Achievement ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player